


Little Boy

by MysticZelda



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Sad Ending, Schizophrenia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: Kyle has schizophrenia and everything in his life is going great aside from that.Until it isn't.





	1. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle cant sleep and Stan helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get up. The first few chapters may be fluffy, but I don't know after this chapter. Leave suggestions to make chapters longer or just ideas if you want :) criticism is wanted, just be nice about it

Kyle jolted up from his bed after the dream he continues having. It was always with Stan, about Stan. Yes, the two were dating, but he thought it would seem annoying or creep Stan out. The dreams were different every night, or at least, when Kyle could sleep. Most of the time Stan left Kyle due to the fact he saw things that weren't there. More specifically, people. Kyle had schizophrenia and it was the worst thing he's ever had to deal with. He hated it more than he hated Eric Cartman. Another dream was Stan committing suicide. That brought him to tears just thinking about it. Another was very,, sexual. He never told Stan about those. 

 He heard a noise from the door and looked over, seeing Stan there. He smiled, as he was used to Stan always coming in the middle of the night. "Hey, hun." He muttered softly, moving over in the bed as Stan made his way over. "Why are you here?" He asked when Stan sat down, leaning his head on the taller boy's shoulder. 

      "I figured you couldn't sleep because I couldn't. Was I right?" Stan asked softly, grabbing the other's hand and rubbing it with his thumb softly. "Yeah, I guess so." Kyle muttered, staring at their intertwined hands. 

  "Kyle?" He heard from the otherside of the door, a light knock following it after. He assumed it was his mother. "Come in." He said quietly as the door opened and Shelia poked her head in. 

   "Trouble sleeping?" She asked, Kyle nodding instead of answering. "Well, I'll leave you alone. Goodnight, Kyle." She shut the door as she left. She never said anything when Stan was here late at night, and Kyle assumed it was because Stan was here so often she couldn't say anything.

  "Let's go to bed, yeah?" Stan's voice made Kyle snap out of his thoughts. The boy nodded, a small yawn coming from him as the two boys laid down. "G'night Ky. Love you." Stan spoke, kissing his forehead. "Love you, too." Kyle replied, closing his eyes and soon fell asleep.

 


	2. ///

  Stan wasn't there the next morning. Kyle was used to it, as Stan went to a different school since his parents disapproved of the highschool Kyle and his other friends went to. 'Won't help Stan in the future.' Kyle recalled Sharon, Stan's Mother, saying one night.

  "Ky? Sweetie? Are you awake?" He heard his mother open the door and looked at him. "Go get ready or you'll be late, Kyle." She said, a small smile on her face when Kyle sat up. He rubbed his eyes and he could tell he'd fall asleep in class today. "Okay, ma, just shut the door." He said, starting to get up and rummage through his drawers for something to wear.

  When his mother shut the door, he took his shirt off after finding a good shirt to wear. It was a long sleeved shirt, with red and white stripes. It was his favorite shirt as it was a bit baggy on him. He put it on and took his pants off and looked in the mirror. He hated his thighs. Bruised and cut up. He couldn't blame anyone but himself. Fresh scars covered old ones and he was thankful Stan didn't notice anything yet. He sighed before putting on black skinny jeans and his normal green hat. He hated school now. It was hard to concentrate and people treated him like he was a freak.

  Kyle only had a few friends that he deeply trusted. Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, and Clyde Donovan. They didn't treat him like a freak. He was fine with them making little jokes about his issue, knowing they understood. Stan, was of course one of them, but he doesn't count as he doesn't go to the school. Though, the times Kyle brings up the teasing he gets form Eric Cartman, Stan constantly threatens to hurt him.

  When Kyle's mom dropped Kyle off at school, he was immediately greeted by Craig. "Hi." Kyle muttered to the taller boy, a light blush present on his cheeks. He hated the fact he had feelings for Craig when he had the most caring boyfriend in the world. Not only that, Craig and Kenny were together and that made his heart hurt at times. Not only out of jealousy, but because they were a normal couple. Stan couldn't have that with him.   
  
  "Hey, dude. Bebe is waiting for us by your locker. I gotta go catch up with Token to help him with something. Ignore anyone that talks to you until you're with Bebe, k?" Craig muttered, checking his phone and sighing. Kyle could only guess he was getting multiple texts from Token from the way his phone was dinging. "Okay." Kyle's voice cracked a bit and he was nervous about walking alone to his locker. He usually had someone around him to help if he saw anyone who wasn't there, normally asking if his friend saw them before talking to the person if they were actually there. It was a hassle and he was thankful not many people talked to him.

  Once Craig walked away, Kyle immediately headed for his locker, anxiously glancing at the he walks past. He heard a voice that made him stop in his tracks, his heart beating faster. "Hey, Jew!" He heard Cartman's voice yell from behind him and feet running towards him. Kyle took off towards his locker when he heard that, he was /not/ in the mood to deal with Cartman right now. He sighed in relief as soon as he saw Bebe on her phone, leaning against his locker. He dropped his backpack and draped himself on her, hugging her closely.

  Bebe let out a small gasp of surprise before hugging the taller boy back. "Hey, Ky, what happened?" She asked quietly, rubbing his back softly before she saw Cartman lumbering towards them. "Oh." She sneered, letting go of Kyle and glaring at the larger boy in front of them.

   "aw, what's with the long face, kyle?" Cartman laughed at him, smirking, "too busy talking to your imaginary friends?" he questioned, the smirk widening when he saw kyle's hurt look. "where's the boyfriend you're always talkin' about, huh? or is he just made up, too?"

   "fuck off, fatass!" bebe sneered at him, kicking him in the shin as he hissed at her in pain. "stupid slutty bitch, I'll be back later." cartman glared at them. before walking away.

  "you're not a slut, bebe. please don't listen to him." kyle turned his attention towards bebe, knowing how she felt about being called a slut due to her reputation when she was younger.

    "I'm fine, ky. 'm not gonna let that asshole get to me. he's the least of my worries." bebe gave him a reassuring smile and a small kiss on the cheek that brought a light blush to kyle's face. "let's get to class, yeah?" she asked, turning to walks towards their classroom as kyle followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've had this chapter done for about a month now, and the only thing I couldn't finish was the end. I didn't know how to end it, so it's pretty rushed. It's also 3am where I'm at so I was tired.


End file.
